Why did this happen?
by KyuubiHost
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are sent into a whole new world protected by Mewmews by Obito whos mysterious scheme has came into plot, Hinata is taken by Pai and the cynicons to their ship, she escapes soon after but what is this feeling between the two? Their will be many conflicts ahead by their love and their friends love, PAIXHINA, KISXICHI, KISXSAKU, RYOUXINO, AYOXICHI,


**Hi, Uhm, you probably know me from my AkaSaku story, or probably not. (I'M STILL WRITING AKASAKU! Just temporally stopped) Anyway this story is a Tokyo Mew Mew & Naruto Shippuden crossover, the main couple is PaiXHina, Pai and Hinata. The other couples are a surprise, but I'm sure you'll like them, no worries! The Mew Mew's will get love to, and they'll be in this story, TMM and Naruto are my 2 favorite Animes in the world, x3 lol! Btw no, Tart wont be with the Kunoichis. He's to young.. o **

**Naruto World POV **

''Why is Tsunade-Sama meeting us way out here?'' The blonde asked as Ino turned to look at the other two kunoichi, Sakura shrugged as Hinata looked away having nothing to say. ''I don't know Ino, lets just wait. Okay?'' said Sakura, getting very unpatient with the blonde who kept talking and talking, ''Oh lighten up billboard brow!'' yelled Ino towards Sakura, ''Eh!? What did you call me Pig?!'' yelled back Sakura. ''Y-You guys, lets just calm down now..'' Said the timid Hyuga as she turned to the two, watching them with her lavender eyes. The two kunoichi stared at her for a moment before sighing and turning away from each other.

''Girls!'' called out a voice, as all 3 kunoichi turned their heads to look at where the voice was coming from, the trio seeing Tsunade herself walking towards them.

''Tsunade-Sama!'' waved Ino as the trio walked up to the Hokage. ''Can you tell us why we're here instead of your office?'' asked Sakura placing a hand on her hip. ''Yes, I want you three to leave immediately for a mission. Its very important, and I called you trio here to the Training Grounds because the people your looking for are around this forest'' said Tsunade as her eyes had scanned the trees for a moment as the trio seemed to stare, ''People?..'' Asked Hinata, ''Yes, Rogue ninja from Suna. They have important scrolls, those details are classified, but DON'T open the scrolls, just take them and bring them back to me. Another thing, go ahead and assinate the rogue ninja..'' explained Tsunade as she'd smile at the three, ''I wish you 3 luck, start out North west from here, its where my Anbu last tracked them.'' she said lastly, ''I'll wait here.''

The trio nodded in understanding, but feeling something off about the Kage, steadily turning away from her and jumping off into the trees.

**Tokyo Mew Mew World POV **

''Kisshu!'' Yelled out Ichigo furiously as the alien had sneaked a kiss from her, laughing playfully as he hovered back in the sky, side by side with Pai who hovered by Taruto. ''Did you really have to do that?'' asked Pai in disgust, ''She's sweet tasting~'' Hummed Kisshu as he watched the mews all transformed and ready to go. '' lets get this started!'' yelled out Taruto as he waved his hand to the ground, ''Chimera Anima!'' he yelled out as something crashed infront of the mews, a large gust blinding their eyes as there stood a human-mix of a Octopus, its figners outstretching as it took ahold of the Mew's ankles raising its hand as it shook them in the air carelessly, a derannged laugh echoing its lips as it toyed with them. The mews screaming as they tried to regain their vision from being shook around, ''Let us down cowards! Na no da!'' yelled out Pudding as she tried to free herself, ''No good! We can't aim! it Won't let go!'' Yelled Lettuce.

**Naruto World POV **

''Hinata.. Get a good lock on them with your Byakugan, don't let them out of your sight..'' Whispered Sakura as Hinata nodded, continuing to stare at the thugs lazing around on the forest floor. The 3 hidden in the depts of the trees. ''Alright.. You 3 ready?'' asked Ino as her eyes were locvked on her target, same for Sakura and Hinata, Sakura having 2 foes, likewise for Hinata, as Ino had the last one.

''Go!'' Sakura tried to whisper as she'd launch at the group of thugs, her fist raised as it hit one square in the gut, sending him flying back crashing through a tree. She jumped to her feet just as another with a kunai went to slash at her head behind, turning around with a gasp as Hinata jumped out just then mystical palming the thug in the gut, her chakra forming around her right hand as the guy had coughed out blood as he slid on the ground. Nodding to eachother as Ino had basically tackled her enemy which seemed to be the leader. ''Flower bomb!'' Yelled out Ino as she sent out a wolf spain attacked to a couple of paper bombs towards the leader who obviously jumped out of the way, Sakura and Hinata were back to back, fighting off the thugs who had over - saw their plan and started to gang up on them. 'crap' yelled Sakura in her mind as she felt worry for Ino, ''Water style! Water thread jutsu!'' yeleld out one of the men as Sakura and Hinata looked around for the user, a large thread of chakra encoated Water jabbing into Hinata's abdomen, the chakra breaking apart her skin as it jabbed through the flesh, she let out a large painfull scream as Sakura had jumped away to dodge the thread as it came out her back, ''HINATA!'' she yelled out as Ino turned to look worried for her friend, a large fist now hitting the side of Ino's head as she turned away. Ino being sent flying across the field crashing into Hinata, causing the timid female's abdomen to split even further against the chakra thred, as they flew to the ground the chakra thread dispersed into mini acid particles that caushed her flesh to burn and start to disolve from the inside tissue. She screamed again as she' was wide eyed, still in her Byakugan as she tried to sit up, Ino placing an arm around her, ''Hold on Hinata!..'' she tried to soothe her as Hinata had bit down on her lip trying to sooze her cries. ''CHAAA!'' yelled Sakura as her fist collided with another thug, the thug crashing into another thug as the two had flew back crashing into 3 trees before crashing on the ground un moving, Ino stood up infront of Hinata as she formed a form with her hands aiming for the leader, ''Body disturbance technique!'' Yelled out Ino as the leader began to twitch furiously before turning to his comrads, taking out a kunai as he began to slash at his un expected comrades, ''Flower bomb!'' yelled out Ino once more as a ninja wolfsbain had attached to the leader's back, the paper bombs exploding, taking the leader and the rest of his comrades with it. Sakura ran over to Hinata and Ino, ''Hinata!'' she yelled out as Hinata crashed on the ground, blood running down the side of her lip as she closed her Byakugan eyes tightly, clutching her stomach which had worsened. Sakura moved a hand over her abdomen about to heal her before a voice called out, ''WAIT!'' the 2 kunoichi, Ino and Sakura turned their heads to stare at Tsunade as she jumped down infront of them, and began to walk towards them. ''Tsunade-Sama?'' Asked Sakura. ''Whats wrong Tsunade-Sama? Why are you here?'' asked Ino as she propped Hinata up by her shoulders..

Tsunade smirked as her body began to swirl, a gust of wind as the first thing that caught the threes eyes were red clouds printed on a black cloak, the next thing was.. an orange mask. '_Akatsuki..' _ran through their minds as Hinata crashed on the ground again screaming as she held her stomach,

''Well kiddos.. Hand over the scrolls..'' Said the Akatsuki man in a dangerous tone,

''Akatsuki.. Whyat makes you think we will!?'' Yelled Ino

''If you don't.. I'll kill you.'' Said the masked man, as Sakura and Ino both glared towards him, Sakura then held Hinata close to her, taking out a kunai in one hand, ''Ino..'' said Sakura.

Ino nodded and got down in a defence pose, slipping behind her to place the scrolls in her pouch as she'd take out a couple more scrolls that were sealing scrolls with a kunai to look like she had simply took out a kunai, ''We wont let you have them!'' yelled out Ino as she threw the Kunai towards the masked man, the kunai phasing through him like if he was a shadow. He swiftly appeared infront of Ino grasping her neck with his hand tightly as he grabbed the scrolls away from her, ''INO!'' yelled out Sakura as she threw the kunai in her hand towards the masked man, The man had threw Ino to the ground as he jumped away from it. Ino hit the ground hard as she coughed, trying to take in air to fill her lungs as she stumbled up next to Sakura and Hinata, The masked man looking at the scrolls as he smirked under his mask, ''Good ridance..'' he said within a whisper as his sharingan activated, the world around the 3 kunoichi beginning to spin as their world had turned black, swirling being felt in their stomach like they were on a roller coaster, as their screams pierced their own ears..

**Tokyo Mew Mew World **

The trapped mews looked worn, slugging in the Chimera's hold, looking wearily at the aliens as their vision was dizzy. Each of the mews had a urge to barf out their stomach particles, ''Hahaha! C'mon kitty just say that you'll be mine and I'll free youuu~'' teased Kisshu as he hummed a playful tone, as he hovered in the air next to his brothers. ''N-NO...'' Ichigo gagged out, ''Then I'll-'' His sentence was cut short as three piercing screams filled each of their ears, their gazes looked up at the swirling sky as 3 figures fell from the sky, falling towards the ground as one female wearing a light lavender trimmed coat fell on Pai, the hovering older Alien. The alien had caught the female but fell out of the sky with the unexpected surprise, the other 2 had crashed in a tree next to the Chimera..

**Pai POV **

All I remember is a figure crashing into me, something that surprised me. I caught a hold of the petite figure but with the urge of surprise I was falling from the sky with the figure. I had caught myself back together as we stopped just before we hit the ground, hovering back up as I examined what had fallen in my arms, it seemed to be a human girl, with a dark navy blue long hair with hime-style cut bangs, she looked in pain because her eyes were closed tightly, she let out soft whimpers as she clutched her stomach, I turned my eyes to examine her abdomen, her loose fitted jacket was torn around her stomach area, around it was her blood, her wound being covered with her pale hand. She was clinging to me it seemed, in pain. Her eyes began to open as my eyes would turn alert to stare into them, seeing a beautiful light lavender, it was rather unusual really, a human that fell from the sky? and more importantly had lavender colored eyes? I had a soft frown on my face as her eyes were filled with tears, gasping out before she tried to pull away from me.

''Hinata!'' yelled a voice as the two that had crashed into the tree were now back on their feet, in battle positions as if they were ready to pounce, ''Give her to us!'' yelled the pink haired woman, the mews turning to look at them as the Chimera had frozen to stare.

''Hmm? Make me.'' I said, .. Why? I dont know.. I felt pity for the petite woman in my arms, and she might be more than a human, considering she fell from the sky.. Before I could think straight the pinkette female below had jumped to me, but at alarming speed, she basically jumped into the air and almost tackled me out of the sky if it hadn't been for Kisshu who basically threw himself at the pinkette, causing her to fall back, but gracefully landing on her feet. ''Chimera Anima!'' I yelled at the animal, waving an arm to the two females as it responded on command, throwing the mews down as they hit the ground hard, the five girls trying to stand to protect the females.

I watched as the blonde and the pinkette had attacked the Chimera Anima, the blonde throwing a flower bomb kind of thing towards it which it easily ate causing it to disingrate. The pinkette used that as her distraction and lunged at the chimera anima, her fist colliding with its face as she brought her arm down, causing the anima to smack hard in the ground, the ground underneath them brekaing apart as a large dust cloud had covered the sky, the ground shaking like a earth quake as we almost fell out of the sky ourselves, 'How could a mere human do THAT?! She was no mew! Neither was the blonde or the woman in my arms!'' The mews were wobbling now as Mint the bird mew was throwing up while catching herself on a tree, Masha had took this chance to eat the Chimera Anima that was defeated by the pinkette.

The pinkette looked confused, as she shook her head before pointing to me again, ''Give us back our friend!'' she yelled once more, a green source forming around her fist as she grew even more angrier, ..

I simply turned away still holding the fainted female in my arms who was getting worse by the minute, my body had turned slightly staticy as I warped away from the scene.

**Normal POV **

''HINATA!'' Ino yelled, ''Damnit! He took her!'' Scowled Sakura as she stomped her foot, turning her jade gaze to the other 2 aliens, ''YOU 2! WHERE DID HE GO!? WE WANT OUR FRIEND BACK!'' Sakura screamed in fury as the aliens hovered up further in the sky, ''Heh! Thats for us to know and you to find out! Bye blossom~ Cya later Kitty,'' said Kisshu as he winked at Ichigo who was growling at him, Taruto and Kisshu now dissapearing to from the scene.

''Their gone...'' Said Sakura as she looked down to the ground, ''Damnit..''

''Uhm.. Excuse me?'' asked Mew Ichigo as the other Mews were presented behind her, stareing at Ino and Sakura, especially their attire.

''Eh? What the-..'' Sakura took a moment just like Ino did to stare at their attires, wondering what the heck these people were doing, ''Are you a mew?'' asked mew Ichigo as she looked upon their figures for a tatoo, ''A what? I don't believe so.'' said Ino as she raised an eyebrow at Mew Ichigo.

''Well.. By the word of the protectors of Earth!~ Please come back with us to head quarters Nya!'' Mew Ichigo said as she waved a fist in the air.

**STOP, okay, sorry but I'm ending Chapter 1 here.. How do you like it so far? I'm gonna put the mews in more no worries, but the kunoichi and the aliens are the main ppl of the story, and SDFKFKDSKFKSD NINJAS CAN BELONG WITH MEWS AND ALIENS TOOO D= Im just doing this because i was inspired and I have a big imagination.. r-r **


End file.
